


Not the best first impression

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"O?" He asks as he rounds the corner into the kitchen/open plan living room. As he expected Octavia is at the hob making herself food, but what he didn't expect was the blonde haired stranger sat at the breakfast bar. His immediate thought is 'god I hope I didn't bring her back and I've forgotten', not that that would be terrible, she's ridiculously hot, but he'd just prefer not to think what had happened in the state he must have been in. </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Awkward first meeting AU - "I was so drunk last night I tried to break into your apartment because I thought it was mine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the best first impression

For the first couple of seconds after Bellamy wakes up everything is blissful. Then everything goes down the toilet. A throbbing headache spreads from his temples making him wince and his jaw is also throbbing. He tries to think what could have happened and is suddenly confronted with the fact he can't remember how he got home...in fact he can't remember anything past Octavia and Lincoln leaving after the second bar. 

"Shit." He mumbles into the pillow and desperate tries to remember the previous night. "Shit, shit, shit." He can only pray he didn't make an ass out of himself. There's banging coming from the kitchen which makes Bellamy open his eyes and sit up quickly, which all things considered was the worst idea he's ever had. His head throbs painfully making him clutch it and a wave of nausea hits him. 

He cautiously gets out of bed to investigate the noises from the kitchen. when he moves out of the bedroom he hears Octavia's voice, figuring he isn't being burgled (well if you don't count the food that Octavia is most likely stealing) he goes to the bathroom first. 

He looks in the mirror after he's peed and inspects the damage, there's a large bruise on the bottom side of his jaw, he pokes at it gently and winces...he's not quite sure what he thought that would achieve.  

He shuffles out of the bathroom and considers putting more clothes on seen as he's just in his boxers but decides he can't be bothered - it's probably just going to be Octavia, maybe Lincoln as well in the kitchen.  

"O?" He asks as he rounds the corner into the kitchen/open plan living room. As he expected Octavia is at the hob making herself food, but what he didn't expect was the blonde haired stranger sat at the breakfast bar. His immediate thought is  _god I hope I didn't bring her back and_ _I've_ _forgotten,_ not that that would be terrible, she's ridiculously hot, but he'd just prefer not to think what had happened in the state he must have been in. 

The blonde stranger looks over and her eyes flick down to he unclothed chest, she then quickly turns back to looking at Octavia with a blush across her cheek. Bellamy takes it as a good sign, surely she wouldn't be blushing if they had done things last night, right. 

"Hey Bell!" Octavia chirps. "This is Clarke she's you're next door neighbour." His sister then turns to face him properly and gets her first proper look at him. "Oh my god Bell you look like shit! Did you get into a fight?! You're jaw's all bruised!" She gets louder the longer she talks until she practically shouting making Bellamy wince. 

"I can't remember." He croaks, voice scratchy from disuse and his hangover. "I can't remember anything past you and Lincoln leaving." He elaborates.  

"Actually you weren't in a fight." Clarke says quietly, looking sheepishly at the floor. "I did it."  

Both Octavia's and Bellamy's head snap towards Clarke. "WHAT?!" Octavia squeaks loudly making Bellamy clutch his head again.  

"Sorry." Clarke says. "But I thought you were an intruder. You were really drunk and you got into my apartment some how, I think you managed to pick the lock or something and so I hit you. And then you asked what I was doing in your flat and then I figured out you lived next door so I took you home and put you to bed." Clarke finished, her face flaming red. 

Bellamy scrubs his hands over his face which he realises is a bad idea the minute he touches his jaw. "I'm going to put some pants on." He says before turning and heading towards his bedroom, he hears O burst out laughing as he does so. He puts some joggers on and an old wore t-shirt before deciding to risk drinking some water to take some painkillers and praying he isn't sick. 

He comes back into the kitchen to catch O saying, "Don't worry Bell's a grumpy teddy bear, once you get past all the grouching he does he's actually a really nice person." Bellamy would generally have something to say to that but the hangover is making his brain sluggish. He sits down next to Clarke where O have served up scrambled eggs on toast. "Want some?"  

"Not even slightly." He says and gently rests his head against the cool counter. "Sorry for you know, breaking into your apartment." He mumbles.  

"Oh my god! Did you just apologise for something?!" O laughs. 

"Shut up." He slurs. 

Clarke lets out a giggle. "You know I was really pissed off, I actually came round to yell at you but between how much you are clearly suffering and the bruise on your jaw, I think we're even." Bellamy lets out a groan. "I'm almost impressed that you not only know how to pick a lock but how to do it while completed shitfaced."  

Bellamy lets out a huff of a laugh and tilts head so he can look up at Clarke who's smirking down at him. "One of my many talents." He quirks, lifting up his lips into what he wants to be a flirty smile - however given how bad he feels and how bad he looked in the mirror he's going to say it won't have the desired effect. 

"Oh really?" Clarke replies still smirking. "Do your other talents include drinking your own body weight in booze and stripping in front of your neighbours?"  

Bellamy pales and feels another wave of nausea. "Fuck." He says mainly to himself, moving so his foreheads resting on the counter again and squeezing his eyes shut. Octavia starts giggling hysterically. Bellamy gets a flash of a memory of Clarke standing at his bedroom door but nothing else. 

"This is the best morning ever." O declares and Bellamy groans again. 

A gentle hand pats his shoulder. "Don't worry - I left before I saw anything too revealing." Clarke says clearing laughing herself. 

"Thanks." Bellamy says in his most sarcastic voice.   

"Crap." Clarke says suddenly, standing abruptly from her stool. "I totally lost track of time, I'm meeting my friend soon but at this rate I'm going to be late. Thanks for breakfast." She frantically gathers her bag and jacket. 

Bellamy jumps up from his stool to see her out. "Sorry about everything again." Bellamy says as they reach the door. 

"Yeah me too." Clarke says with a small smile. 

"Maybe we could see each other again when I'm in a better state?"  

"That would be nice. I'm just next door." Clarke replies with a smile. "You could bring me pizza over tonight to apologise."  

"Sounds good." Bellamy says. 

Clarke gives him a small wave before turning and leaving down the corridor.  

"Oh my god" Octavia says when Bellamy comes back into the kitchen. "Please tell me you didn't just get a date with the woman who's apartment you broke into while drunk who then punched you! I mean for god sake, she's only ever seen you at your worst!"  

Bellamy lets out a small chuckle before heading back to bed for a nap. 


End file.
